


Too Good to Be True

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Helene learned that the gorgeous hunk moving in upstairs was a cop, she was thrilled. She'd always had a weakness for cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 223: Chez Helene

When Helene learned that the gorgeous hunk moving in upstairs was a cop, she was thrilled. This was almost like having free live-in security. Plus, she'd always had a weakness for cops. And a blond one—how lucky was that?

She should have known: if it sounds too good to be true, it usually is.

The stream of ladies (and God help her, in her head it comes out " _ **lay** dies_" in Great-Aunt Rose's saccharine voice) traipsing in and out was bad enough, not to mention the break-ins (so much for "security"!), but a murder? That was the last straw.

She fumed for a week before she managed to catch him, coming downstairs to meet his partner. She started to give him an earful—

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble, Helene," Ken said, taking her hand and looking earnestly into her eyes. His eyes were very, very blue.

"It won't happen again," Dave promised with a smile. A very, very charming smile.

"O-Okay."

A peck on her cheek from them both, and they were gone. She watched them drive off in Dave's car with a sigh.

_Why_ did she have to have a weakness for cops? Just her rotten luck.


End file.
